Little devils
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: When the AnR characters reach parenthood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Originally this fic was posted in two parts on my Tumblr blog, ricky-otaku. This is related to my AnR kid headcanon that you can find in my blog. This first chapter is about TokaHaru kid. For each ship, there will be two parts first post on my blog then here as a single chapter. I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

"So…what are we supposed to do with him?" Tokaku asked.

Together with Haru, Tokaku was at the hospital's nursery, looking at a baby with red-auburn curly hair sleeping in an infant bed.

"How about…we adopt him?"

"What!? No, we…we can't! Haru, it's not just a pet we're talking about, but an actual human being. It's too much responsibility."

"But…he's from my family…and no one else wants him. I can't just abandon him…"

Today Haru had received a call from the hospital. The baby's parents had died in a car accident and she was his closest relative. Yuri Meichi, the previous Myojo's chairwoman, even confirmed that they were blood-related.

"You're not obligated to take him, even if you're his relative. The doctor told us they can also try to find him an adoptive family," Tokaku argued.

"I may not be obligated, but I feel like he's my responsibility. I mean, no one in the clan wants him because he can't have the queen bee power, and I feel like it's up to me to adopt him. He's my blood after all, I should be the one who takes care of him."

Tokaku sighed. Haru really seemed to be resolved about that. Haru was now the new chairwoman for years and she had a lot of responsibility towards the clan. Tokaku didn't think a child was a good idea, Haru already had enough to take care of. And Tokaku didn't think she herself was meant to be a parent. She barely knew her parents, it wasn't like she had a good example. Though her aunt could have been a good role model…

Tokaku suddenly felt like someone was watching her, and it wasn't Haru. She looked around and discovered that it was none other than the baby. He was looking at her with his innocent eyes. His eyes were the same colour as rubies. His hair colour was similar to Haru's but his eyes were more reddish than eyes. Despite that, Tokaku could recognize in his innocent eyes something similar to Haru's gaze. She could see her through him.

"Haru…how close is he related to you?"

"I think he's a distant cousin, or my little cousin. Why?"

"Because…he really looks like you."

Tokaku then felt some doubts when she realized the similarity between her lover and the baby. But she had to resist, she thought that they were too young to have a kid, that she wouldn't be a good parent, that they had already too many responsibilities…

The baby then smiled at her and Tokaku's doubts immediately fade away.

"Fine, if you insist, we…can try to be his parents," Tokaku finally replied, and Haru smiled happily.

* * *

"So…does he has a name?" Tokaku asked.

The couple was back to their house. Haru was holding the baby in her arm, already feeling motherly towards him. She was sitting on the couch with Tokaku by her side, who seemed unsure of how to feel about the current situation.

"Not from what I know," Haru replied.

"Then…should we give one? It would be easier than calling him 'the baby'…"

"Do you have a name in mind?"

"No. He's your relative, so you should choose his name."

Haru took the time to think about it. What could be a perfect name for him? She remembered the names in her family, most of them were related to the sun and warm, and hers to a season. She then finally thought of a name.

"Aki," Haru said. "It fits the names in my family, and my father's name was Kazuaki. I think it's a beautiful name, don't you think?"

"Aki uh…it does sound good, just like yours. So Ichinose Aki…"

"Well, actually, I…wasn't thinking about giving him my surname…"

Tokaku seemed confused for a moment, because she gave a disapproval look to Haru.

"No, not my name."

"Why? It's your chance to preserve your family's heritage."

"I'm perfectly fine with the Azuma clan dying with me."

"Well, I don't. Aki is your son too now, we're doing this together. We both have to name him. I know you aren't proud of your heritage, but maybe this is your chance to give a better name to your family. A chance to change the meaning of your family's name. Would it be great if your name could be associated with something else than assassination?"

Tokaku looked thoughtful for a moment. Haru worried that it might have been a bad idea.

"Sorry, we can give him my surname if you prefer…"

"No, it's fine. I think it's what my mom and aunt would have wanted. For our family to be more than just an assassin clan, and Aki could achieve that. I'll train him, not to be an assassin, but someone who could use his strength to help others. This would be the best way to redeem my family's name. If it's fine with you, of course."

"It sounds like a wonderful idea! It would be great if he ends up as brave and protective as you."

"And kind and good like you," Tokaku added with a soft smile.

For the first time, Tokaku looked at the baby with a fond expression.

"For most people, the Azuma name means nothing. But for some, it will, and those won't dare to touch him. This name will be a lucky charm that will keep him safe," Tokaku said.

Haru smiled back, and handed the baby to Tokaku.

"Would you like to hold him?"

"I…I'm not sure..it's safe for me to carry a baby. My hands…are meant for weapons, not…something as soft and vulnerable as a baby…"

"That's not true. Your hands can be soft too. And I'm well placed to know it," Haru replied with a slight blush.

Tokaku blushed too, and finally accepted to hold the baby in her arms. He was sleeping peacefully, he was acting like a quiet and docile kid. Both Haru and Tokaku looked at their son fondly.

"Welcome into the family, Azuma Aki," Haru said softly as she gave him a tender kiss on his forehead.

* * *

 **Urgh, I'm not used to writing something so cheesy and sweet, I think I'm going to have a diabetes attack xD**

 **Aki can mean both bright and autumn so I thought it was a good name for Haru's kid (Haru means both sunny and spring).**

 **I'm doing those chapters in the room's order, so I'll let you guess who's next ;). Seeya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there. Here's chapter 2, about the HarukiXIsuke kid. Enjoy**!

* * *

Standing in front of him was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He wished he could be as pretty as her, he greatly admired her sense of fashion and wished he could be as fashionable as her one day.

"Haruki…you better explain yourself," the beautiful woman said.

Next to him was the cool onee-san who kept bringing him snacks for a couple of days. She looked quite nervous when the pretty woman asked her this question.

"Ah, sorry, Isuke…I couldn't help it! You see, he was all alone on the street, and he makes me think of my siblings," Haruki explained.

"And here I was thinking that all those time you came up late to home, you might be cheating on me or something. Glad to see you are just a dummy and not a cheater…"

Isuke then looked at him with indifference and annoyance.

"Hey, kid, are you trying to steal my wife or what?" she asked.

"I…no! She…she's just giving me snacks, and she's nice to me," he replied.

Isuke sighed and looked at Haruki with a smile that seemed forced.

"I shouldn't even be surprised, that sounds just like you. But, the time you spend with him is less time you spend with me. So stop that."

"But…I can't just leave him like that, I feel bad for him. Poor kid…"

Isuke immediately dropped the smile and looked pissed off.

"So you prefer him over me!?"

"What? No! I like you both in a different way, you as my lover and him as…a younger sibling? A child? You know what I mean, why do I have to choose between you two? Why can't I see you both?"

"Well, if you want to be with him so much, then why don't you just adopt him!?"

They both went silent. Isuke seemed like she regretted what she had said, while Haruki's eyes were full of sparkles and a wide smile appeared on her face.

"Can we?" Haruki asked.

"What?"

"Adopt him!"

"What? Of course not!"

"But you said that I should…"

"I was being sarcastic you idiot!"

Haruki looked disappointed, but he could see in her eyes that she hasn't given up. She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled slyly.

"Well then, if he stays on the street, I guess that I'll just have to keep seeing him here and coming home later, meaning less time for the both of us…"

"You…"

Isuke looked thoughtful for a moment, like she had an inner conflict inside of her mind. She then signed, glanced at the little boy and looked at her wife.

"Well, mama and papa did ask me when they were going to be grandparents, so I guess…maybe it's time for us to have a kid."

Haruki almost jumped in happiness. He also felt happy. He had no parents before, but now, it seemed that he was going to have two moms.

* * *

Isuke wondered why she agreed to that. It was true that her parents wanted her to have a child, but why did she have to choose this boy? To Isuke he was just a runt living in the street, would her parents really want that? Was that boy really worthy to wear the Inukai's name?

"He's all clean now!" Haruki said as she left the bathroom with the young boy, who was wrapped in a towel.

Isuke took the time to examine him. He looked rather tall and had short purple hair and golden eyes. He really looked different now that he wasn't dirty anymore. Judging by his appearance, Isuke thought that he might grow up as a handsome man. Not that it really mattered to her right now, she was still unsure if she wanted him as her son, as her parents' grandkid. Her parents' opinion really mattered to her and she didn't want to disappoint them.

She then noticed that the kid was staring at her.

"What?" Isuke said, kind of annoyed.

"Ah, sorry, it's just that...you're really pretty," the boy said.

"Of course I am," Isuke replied, barely affected by this sudden compliment.

" And I really like your nails," he added.

This time, Isuke was kind of surprised. Since when little boys were interested in manicures? Then again, Isuke didn't really care, but that boy had finally caught a little bit of her attention.

"I see that you have good taste. What's your name?" Isuke asked.

"I...I don't really have one anymore. The one I used to have was given to me by those irresponsible adults who abandoned me, so I don't want it anymore," the boy replied.

What he told her suddenly reminded Isuke of something important. Her too she used to be a poor and dirty kid, even it if was something she didn't like to think about. But despite that, her mama adopted her and took care of her. Her biological parents were scum who almost let her died, who had let her younger brother died. Looked like this boy's biological parents were the same. Isuke understood that she had been wrong. Her parents wouldn't be disappointed in her if she adopted a kid like him, quite the contrary in fact. They would probably be happy to see she followed their steps. That boy was the same as her as a kid, so he might have to potential to grow as a wonderful person, like she was.

"How awful, people shouldn't do that to their family," Haruki said with contempt.

"They aren't my family anymore. You are," he declared.

Haruki looked moved and touched by his words, and it didn't leave Isuke indifferent. She was beginning to appreciate that kid.

"Well then, I shall give you a name worthy of the Inukai family. Ah, Haruki, you don't mind if we give him my name?"

"Nope, it's fine. I have plenty of siblings who can keep the Sagae name alive."

"Good. So, how about...Isuko?" Isuke proposed.

"Uh? But that's a girl name…"

"Isuko? It sounds nice, I like it!" the boy exclaimed enthusiastically.

Isuke smiled genuinely. This boy really had good taste. And she found him interesting. Not only he liked her manicure, he was also fond of the name she chose for him. For a boy he sure didn't care about gender norms. Her mama would probably like him.

"Well then, welcome to the family, Isuko! But...who's gonna be the mama and who's gonna be the papa?" Haruki asked.

Isuko looked thoughtful for a moment, before he pointed Haruki.

"You're going to be my mama, and you," he said before he pointed Isuke, "you're going to be my papa."

"Uh? Really? I thought it was going to be the other way around."

"I think it's fitting. So from now one Isuko, you can call me papa and Haruki mama."

Isuke knew Haruki was probably more maternal than her, and she had no problem being called papa. After all, her own mother was a man, and she had a masculine name.

"So, Isuko...would you like to have a manicure?" Isuke proposed.

"I would love to!" he exclaimed with sparkles in his eyes.

Isuke smiled softly. This boy sure would grow up as a fine Inukai.

* * *

 **I really have the feeling Isuke would be the fatherly figure and Haruki the motherly one, despite Isuke being more feminine. But that's mostly my opinion. What do you guys think?**

 **Next chapter will be SuzuKou kid!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! Here's the SuzuKou one-shot! I hope you'll like it**.

* * *

Suzu wondered what a child was doing here. The golden eyed woman was, as usual, paying her monthly visit to the grave of Takeo, her past lover. But when she arrived at the cemetery, she had the surprised to discover a little girl all by herself, near Takeo's grave. She had short blue hair that barely reached her shoulder and light green eyes.

"Hey, little girl. What are you doing here alone? Are you lost? Where are your parents?" Suzu asked nicely, feeling a little bit motherly towards the child.

The little girl pointed two graves near Takeo's.

"Dead," she replied bluntly.

Suzu wasn't expecting to hear that and immediately felt bad for the kid. Well, now that she thought about it, it did make sense. It explained why she was here in the first place. Still, it was weird to hear a child say something like that so bluntly, as if it left her indifferent.

"Are you here…to pay them a visit?" Suzu asked.

"It wasn't my intention. I grew up parentless, in a place I didn't consider my home. Now that I'm finally free from that place, I went on a journey to find my real home, my parents…but it looks like I don't have a place to call home anymore…"

Despite her stoic and emotionless look and her calm voice, Suzu felt like she could see sadness in the kid's eyes. She couldn't fell but sympathize with the child. She then noticed something about her parents' grave. Her mother's surname, it was the same as Takeo. Suzu then remembered that member of the same family was usually buried close to one another.

"This child, could she be…Takeo's descendant?"

She didn't really look like him, but there was something in her eyes that remind Suzu of Takeo. She was glad to see that a part of the man she loved in the past still exist, but it also made her even more sad for the child.

"My condolence, it must be hard for you," Suzu said sincerely.

"It's okay. I never knew them anyway. And I always had a doubt they were dead. After all, I grew up in an orphanage. It was kind of dumb of me to expect something else," the kid said with a monotone voice.

Suzu felt like this kid wasn't as insensitive as she appeared to be. Suzu was sure that she was actually saddened by her parents' death, but that somehow, she wasn't able to properly express it. She kind of reminded her of Kouko. This thought made her even more fond of this child.

"Then, where are you going to go now?" Suzu asked.

"Don't know. I have nowhere to go. My parents were my last hope to find a home, but looks like it can't be the case…"

Suzu couldn't let that child on her own. She wanted to help her. But how? Suzu suddenly got an idea. It looked like a good idea to her, but would Kouko be okay with it? Suzu wasn't sure, but she had to try.

"Then how about…you stay with me…until you find a place you can call home?" Suzu proposed.

The kid looked at her with a blank expression. It was hard to tell how she felt about this proposition.

"Okay," the kid simply reply.

She then looked at Takeo's grave.

"Have you lost someone too, nee-san?"

"Yes, a long time ago."

"I see. I'm sorry for you," the kid reply with what seemed to be honest, like she could understand how Suzu felt.

"Thank you," she said, touched. "Ah, my name is Shutou Suzu. What's yours?"

"Fujimoto Yuki."

Suzu's smile. She found that it was a cute name. Well then, looked like she'll have to prepare herself to explain to Kouko why she's bringing back a child at home.

* * *

"Suzu…what is this?"

"Uh? This? Kouko-chan, you shouldn't talk like that about a child," Suzu playfully scolded.

Kouko was looking at the unexpected guess her girlfriend had brought with her. A little girl with an emotionless expression, yet eyes that looked filled with strong emotions.

"I'm not blind Suzu, I know it's a child. I was referring to the situation."

"Well, you see, I found this poor little girl, Yuki-chan, wandering all alone and I couldn't let her all by herself. She used to be in an orphanage and she doesn't have parents…I'm sure you can understand why I couldn't help but bringing her with me."

Kouko could actually understand, and even relate. She herself had no parents and was raised in an orphanage. But still, she wasn't sure what was Suzu's goal.

"Suzu…what do you want to do with her?"

"Keep her!"

"Suzu, that's not a pet. That's an actual child."

"I know. I didn't mean forever, but until she found a home…"

"I want to stay with you," the child suddenly said, before she gazed at Kouko. "Kaminaga Kouko."

"Uh? How did you know my name? Suzu, have you told her…?"

"Um…no," Suzu replied, as surprised as her.

"We came from the same place, Kaminaga. I saw pictures of you and my senpais told me about you. But thanks to you, the orphanage is no longer active. Most of us view you as our hope, our saviour. Perhaps you are. But the youngest of us have now no place where to go. We're all orphans after all. So I think that it's fair if you, our 'savior', take your responsibility and take care of me. And I'm not the only one is a similar situation…I guess this is the price of freedom."

Kouko didn't know what to reply to that. Yuki didn't seem mad or grudgeful, she was saying that as if it was rational and logical. She was clearly a sly kid who knew what she wants. But Kouko did feel somewhat responsible for this child.

"Uh, so Yuki-chan is also related to Kouko-chan in a way. It must be fate. Kouko-chan, we were fated to take care of this kid!"

"Sounds more like a convenient coincidence to me," Kouko replied. "But still…I agree. Since you lost your home because of me, it's my responsibility to take care of you until you find a new one."

"Fair enough," Yuki replied, seemingly emotionless. But Kouko was sure she saw a glimpse of happiness in her eyes for a brief moment.

Kouko took the time to think about her current situation. She was now working as a doctor in her own clinic in a small village, trying to build a calm life with her lover Suzu. Was raising a child possible for them? She thought so. Yuki seemed like a rather calm and smart kid, so raising one child should be fine. Her life was now stable, there were no more assassins trying to kill her, and she was living in a quiet village. Yes, everything should be fine.

"Still, I feel kind of bad for the others who are in the same situation as Yuki-chan. I would like to help them too…Ah, I know what to do! What if we start our own orphanage for those like Yuki-chan? Or even other kids in a similar situation."

Looked like Kouko had been wrong.

"It sounds like a good idea, Suzu nee-san," Yuki said with a monotone voice.

"Please, call me obaa-chan."

"Okay, Suzu obaa-chan."

"Perfect! When Kouko-chan will be working at the clinic, I'll stay home and take care of the kids."

Suzu looked gleeful. Kouko didn't know what to think. One kid was fine, but plenty of them? She wasn't sure she could handle this. But Suzu looked so confident, and she could tell that Yuki wanted this. Kouko sighed. She wasn't sure it was a good idea, yet there was a small part of her who agreed with this. She wanted to offer to those kids what she never truly had herself as a child. A real home. A soft smile appeared on her lips.

"Okay. Let's open an orphanage together, Suzu."

* * *

 **Suzu and Kouko opening an orphanage together were one of my headcanon. There's some backstory about Kouko and her old organization in that chapter, but I left it minimal because it's actually something I want to keep for my SuzuKou fic, "Death isn't the end of life, it's the completion of life". Yuki is the first kid Suzu and Kouko welcomed in their orphanage.**

 **Next chapter will be about room #4! Do you remember who it is?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh, excuse me, we're lost. Would you mind helping us find our way?"

Chitaru turned back and discovered a young boy with lilac hair, holding hand with a girl who appeared younger than him, who had pinkish-lilac hair. Both of them had brown eyes. Chitaru smiled softly. It reminded her of her first meeting with Hitsugi.

"Of course. What's your name?"

"I'm Tsurugi, and this is my sister Chidori.

The little girl remained silent, gazing at Chitaru with an empty gaze, while her brother had a friendly smile on his face.

This is how Chitaru met Tsurugi and Chidori. She met them another way too, when she was hanging out with Hitsugi. But for some reasons, Hitsugi felt that there was someone off with those children.

Chitaru didn't want to believe it, but it turned out that Hitsugi was right.

"My sister and I…we're assassins."

Tsurugi came to see them one day, alone, to tell them the truth. Chitaru couldn't believe it. Those two kids she grew fond of were assassins? Why is everyone she got attached to ended up being one?

"Let me guess. You're from Datura, aren't you?" Hitsugi asked.

"Yes. My sister and I, we were raised by Datura to become assassins. Our mission is to kill the deserter Kirigaya Hitsugi, also known as Angel Trumpet, as well as Namatame Chitaru, the one who they assume made her quit," Tsurugi admitted. "We approached you that day to gain information about you."

"I see. So Datura is still training kids. But why are you telling us that? Aren't your mission to kill us?" Hitsugi insisted.

"I…I don't want to kill. I know it's wrong. I realized it when I met you. Namatame is such a good person, it didn't feel right to kill her. But my sister, she…she won't give up easily. She's younger than me, which means Datura started to brainwash her since a young age. She's too much indoctrinated, she will try to kill you. But please, don't hurt her! It's not her fault, she was raised to be this way. Please, help me save her, save her from her murderous instinct!"

"Chitaru-san is really at making us assassins realized that we are wrong uh," Hitsugi commented.

Chitaru really felt bad for this child. He wasn't a bad kid, he didn't choose this life, and neither his younger sister. They were…like Hitsugi. No, not exactly. They were like Hitsugi when she was still a kid, before she had done something unforgivable. Still, Chitaru had managed to forgive Hitsugi eventually, but perhaps it wasn't too late for these kids, before they commit the irreparable. They may have a chance to save them before they went through whatHitsugi underwent, to avoid a tragedy to happen like the day they played Romeo & Juliet. With this new determination in mind, Chitaru put a hand on Tsurugi's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I'll help your sister. You did good by telling us, it's the proof you have a kind heart," Chitaru said.

"If it's what Chitaru-san wants, then I'll help you too. After all, I'm well placed to understand what you go through," Hitsugi added with a soft smile.

Chitaru was glad to have Hitsugi's support. It really showed how much she had changed since the time she was still working for Datura.

"Onii-chan…you traitor."

They all turned back to discover Chidori, who was pointing a gun at them, gazing at them with a cold and almost dead inside expression.

* * *

Things didn't look good. There was a 7 years old girl aiming at them right now. But Hitsugi managed to stay calm. Chitaru looked more anxious while Tsurugi seemed afraid. But he bravely went in front Hitsugi and Chitaru in a protective gesture.

"Wait, Chidori! Don't do that! Namatame, and Kirigaya too, they are good people. They don't deserve to die!" Tsurugi said.

"Irrelevant. The mission is to kill them. The type of person they are doesn't matter," Chidori replied coldly.

"Killing is…wrong. Please, understand it!"

"Onii-chan, we only exist to kill. This is our purpose in life. This is what they told us, this is…the truth. So get out of the way…or I'll shoot you!"

Tsurugi looked like he hesitated for a moment, but he didn't move.

"Then you'll have to shoot me," he said.

Chidori looked like she was about to do it. Chitaru wanted to intervene, but Hitsugi stopped her.

"She's going to kill him!" Chitaru protested.

"No, she won't. I don't see murderous intent in her eyes, not when she's aiming at her brother," Hitsugi calmly said.

Chidori, despite her stoic expression, had her hands shaking. She was hesitating. Her eyes teared up, but she continued to look emotionless.

"I don't understand…why can't I pull the trigger? Why can't I kill him? What is stopping me? I was trained for that, so why…Why can't I do it!? I want an explanation!"

"It's because you love him. He's important to you. It's your emotions that stop you," Hitsugi suddenly replied.

"My…emotions? What are you saying…it doesn't make sense. I'm not supposed to have those, I'm an assassin…"

"Yes, you have emotions. You were just trained to cut yourself from them, but you still have them. Datura is good at training kids to shut their emotions, but they never truly go away. I was…like you before. So I understand. When I started to feel my emotions again, I realized that…I was wrong. My emotions are what saved me from a ruthless life, a life where I could only destroy others' lives. A life you could avoid if you listen to your emotions."

"I…I don't want that. Emotions…are painful. It hurt…"

Chidori suddenly dropped the gun, flustered, and fell on her knees.

"Killing…is supposed to be my life. But I can't kill onii-chan even though he compromised the mission…My life has no purpose without killing…"

"Don't say that!" Chitaru suddenly exclaimed. "It's a life full of murders that have no purpose. I know it too, I used to be an assassin. I thought that I had good reason to kill, but…I was wrong. There's no good reason to kill. It's when you realize this that you can finally enjoy and value life."

"You…why are you telling me that? I came here to kill you, so why are you…comforting me? It doesn't make sense. You should…hate me."

"The old me would, but I changed. I learned that sometimes, we have to forgive in order to keep going. I understand it thanks to someone dear to me," Chitaru said, glancing briefly at Hitsugi.

"I used to be like you, so you can trust me. You can change, you have the choice of what you want to do in your life. You could live happily with your brother, away from all the killing. This is what he wants. And we agreed to help him convince you," Hitsugi added.

"Still…Datura won't let us go. Onii-chan and I, we can't go away. This is our fate."

"We'll protect you. We're running from them since years now and we survived all this time. You can trust us," Chitaru said.

"Chidori, please, let's stop. I don't want to be an assassin, I don't want to kill. Let's just…stay with them. I trust them. Do you trust me?"

"Onii-chan…of course I trust you."

"Then you can trust them too," he said with a smile.

Chidori looked like she was hesitating. Hitsugi suddenly approached her and offered her a hand. After a moment of hesitation, the little girl finally accepted her hand and stood up.

"But then, if we can't go back to Datura, what will happen to us?" Chidori asked.

"I told you, we'll take care of you. Are you fine with that, Hitsugi?"

"If it's what you want, then yes."

"And you kids?"

"Of course!" Tsurugi replied enthusiastically.

"If onii-chan is fine with it…then I guess I'm fine with it too."

Chitaru smiled and hugged the two children. Hitsugi smiled too, happy that this situation ended up peacefully. But then, she realized something. Did she and Chitaru just agree to adopt two kids? And if so, then…she was happy about it. Having kids with Chitaru was one of Hitsugi's dream, and it seemed that it just came true.

* * *

 **This one feels a little bit rushed, but I didn't want it to be much longer than the other chapters, and there's a deeper context with this one. Still, I hope you like it. Seeya next time for room #5 aka the problematic room.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Here's another chapter of this headcanon, this time it's the OtoShie one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Her teacher was lying on the ground, whimpering in pain, a blood stain on her hip. Well, her substitute teacher, she was just there for a week. It was all it took her to screw up everything.

"This is your fault if I stabbed you, Kenmochi-sensei," she said, holding a bloody pencil. "You just had to not be that nosy…"

"You…I had to. You…you killed…it's..wrong, I had to stop you…!" Shiena weakly exclaimed.

Kenshi Ryuka glared at her teacher with animosity. How dare she say something like that?

"Those scums, they had it coming. Always messing with me, putting me down, thinking that they were better than me. Those assholes…they deserved to die. The world is a better place without those trashes."

"I'm…sorry…for what they did to you. I understand you. I used…to be like you. But killing is just…wrong, no matter the reasons. You went too far, Kenshi. You'll be…in big trouble. You can't…get away with this."

"Shut up! I'll get away! I just have to kill you, there's only you who knows I killed them. Without you, no one will know, I'll be safe."

"Please, Kenshi…don't do that. It's not too late. Don't do something you could regret."

"Uh? Regret? I don't care about who I kill. They all deserved it, and so do you, for putting your nose in my business. You're just like all those other scums, you're just pretending to understand me, you're looking down on me like everyone else! Scums like you…they all deserve to die!"

Ryuka raised her pencil, ready to end Shiena's life. But she couldn't. Something was stopping her. It was the lack of hatred, of rage, anger. Without those, she had no will to kill. And despite how annoying Shiena was, she did nothing to fuel Ryuka's hatred.

"How strange…I don't feel like killing you. But I'll. Otherwise, you'll just go tell the cops about me..,"

"No…I won't…I…I can help you…"

"Liar! There's no way I can believe you. You're just trying to deceive me like everyone else!"

"No, it's wrong…trust me…please."

Ryuka couldn't hear it anymore. Shiena was definitely trying to manipulate, just like everyone kept doing. She had to kill her, it was her only solution.

But suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and forced her to turn back. She met a pair of cold and threatening eyes, the gaze of someone who could kill her in an instant without a second thought. Ryuma was paralyzed with fear, thinking that she was about to die. The other person raised something sharp, ready to strike.

"Otoya, no!" Shiena begged. "Don't kill her!"

The other woman suddenly stopped. Ryuka felt her heart skipping a beat.

"But Shiena-chan, she stabbed you, and tried to kill you. Why should I spare her?"

"Because…I understand her. It's not her fault. Everyone…keeps pushing her around. She doesn't deserve to die. So please, don't…kill her."

Otoya looked like she hesitated, before she lowered her scissors. A sudden cheerful expression and a warm smile appeared on her face, much to Ryuka's confusion. She couldn't believe it was the same person who was about to kill her a few seconds ago.

"You're lucky kid that my Shiena-chan has a pure heart. Otherwise I would have slice you up ~"

Ryuka looked at Shiena, who was still lying on the floor, in pain. Pure heart? Did such a thing even exist? To Ryuka, every human was rotten and should just die. But this woman, she was…good. She indeed had a pure heart, Ryuka was able to see it. No one in her life ever protected her, Shiena was the first one. She didn't know that such a person existed, someone who could understand her.

Ryuka smiled softly. She finally found someone in this world who truly deserved to live.

* * *

Shiena's hip still hurt. The stitches were uncomfortable. But at least she was not bleeding anymore.

The perpetrator of this wound was currently sitting in her living room. Shiena recalled how all of this began. She just accepted to act as a substitute teacher to investigate the serial murders in a school, a mission from Myojo Academy. Let's say that after she tried to hack them, Shiena was forced to work for them on several occasion. From what she understood, Myojo wanted to recruit this young serial killer. But somehow, Shiena managed to make Ryuka looked like a bad choice, making her look like she was too unstable to be a pro assassin. To protect her. Which was not entirely false.

"Kenmochi-sensei…why did you invite me here? Why haven't you call the police yet? I mean, I'm a killer, and I hurt you," Ryuka said, confused.

"Because….You know, I still wonder. I think it's because…I don't want you to end up in jail. I want…to help you. Isn't what I told you? That I could help you."

Otoya was observing the scene with curiosity in her eyes, but didn't know any signs that she wanted to participate. Ryuka looked kind of doubtful.

"Why would you want to help me? No one even wanted before," Ryuka said.

"I…I'm not sure. But…tell me…where are your parents?" Shiena asked with hesitation.

"Dead. Those two scums were junkies, always messing with me and everyone around them. The law didn't exist for them, as well as rules. And it bites them in the ass, they got killed."

"How?"

"By some gang leaders because they stole drugs from them. I saw everything. It was super bloody. They had it coming, those assholes."

"I see….um, then, where are you living right now?"

"In a foster family. Not that they care about me. I feel like they don't even know I exist. They would gladly get rid of me if they could."

Shiena finally understood why she wanted to help Ryuka so much. it was because, somehow, she reminded her of herself. A darker version of herself. Parents who neglected her, feeling like others didn't know if she existed, and the bullying. Shiena couldn't help but thinking she could have ended up like Ryuka if things had been more rough for her. Then again, Ryuka also reminded her of Otoya. A serial killer who hid behind a charming mask. Ryuka completely fooled everyone at school, including Shiena, always acting polite, decent, helpful and nice. Her mask was calmer than Otoya's cheery one, but they were both hiding their true self under a mask. But unlike Otoya, Ryuka wasn't born that way. She was made that way because of her life experiences. One was a psychopath, the other a sociopath. Shiena couldn't help but want to avoid her becoming even more like Otoya, because deep down, she regretted to not be able to change what kind of person her girlfriend was. Shiena couldn't help but think " _If I can at least save that girl, then perhaps I'll be forgiven to have fallen in love with someone life Otoya_ ".

"Kenshi…Ryuka…how about…I become your legal tutor?" Shiena proposed.

"Uh? Really?" Ryuka reacted, even more confused.

"Are you sure about that, Shiena-chan?" Otoya said, finally taking part in the discussion.

"I mean, her foster family doesn't seem to care about her, while I do…I think I would be better than anyone to take care of Ryuka. What do you think, Ryuka?"

A wide smile appeared on the young girl face, a smile that appeared sincere.

"I would love it! I also think Shiena-chan is the best person to take care of me," Ryuka replied.

"Shiena-chan!?" the brunette reacted.

"Well, yeah, since we're family now, it sounds better than calling you Kenmochi-sensei. Does it bother you?"

"N-No, it's fine…"

Suddenly, Ryuka hugged Shiena, which the latter didn't protest. Otoya suddenly opened her arms, with a big smile on her face that meant no good to Shiena.

"Mind if I join?"

"…sure," Ryuka said, looking unsure about how she felt about Otoya.

Otoya hugged both of them. She looked happy, but Shiena knew she must have bad intention, as always. Regardless, Shiena was glad. She'll be able to use what she learned by living with a serial killer to help someone. She felt useful, and she hoped things would work out with Ryuka. Anyway, it looked like she got herself a daughter.

* * *

 **For those of you who had read The bully and the bullied (the original), perhaps you remember a character named Fuka that appeared at the end of the fic. Ryuka is basically this character, but with a new name. So yeah, Little devils and B &B are somewhat connected, they are all part of my own AnR universe.**

 **I hope you like it and see you next time for the SumiBanba one-shot!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my, Mahiru-san, what do you got there?"

The silver haired girl blenched, flustered, as she turned back.

"Su-Sumireko-san…! This is…they are…," Mahiru mumbled nervously.

Next to Banba there were two little girls, twins, who looked like dolls. They had long white pure hairs and a fringe that was hiding their right eyes, the visible one was dark blue. Sumireko couldn't help but think they kind of look like two mini Banba, which made them looked even cuter in her eyes.

"Hello!" one of the twins said enthusiastically.

"Uh..hi…" the other twins said shyly.

Definitely, those two were adorable.

"They…they looked hungry, so…I offered them some leftover we had. Sorry…if I haven't ask you first," Mahiru added.

Since few years, Sumireko and Banba owned their own restaurant, a tea house. Sumireko had gave up her role as an heiress to focus on her passion: tea and cooking. And on Banba too, of course.

"It is okay, I am not mad. But girls…where do you come from? Why were you so hungry?"

"We…are living…in an orphanage…," the shy twin replied.

"And we're poor. We thought this place look rich enough so we wanted to steal something to eat, but that nice nee-san gave us food freely," the other twins replied bluntly.

"Onee-chan…! You…weren't supposed to say that…"

Normally Sumireko would be mad to learn that some kids had planned to steal in her tea house, but she couldn't get mad at them. they were just so cute. She just wanted to feed them more.

"It is okay girls. You know, if you are hungry again…do not hesitate to come here," Sumireko proposed.

This is how Sumireko met the twins. They kept coming at least once a week to eat and sometimes play with them. Sumireko grew fond of them, and so did Banba. Eventually, she managed to see their right eyes. While the older one had both dark blue eyes, the younger had a green one.

"Hey, now that I think about it, we still do not know your name," Sumireko said.

"I'm known as number one, and she's number two," the older twin said.

"What? Those are not names."

"Well, this is how they call us at our orphanage. We never needed name. My sister just call me onee-chan and I call her imouto."

Sumireko was shocked. What kind of place could call children that way? It only made her wants to take them under her care.

"Then, how about…we give you name? Me and Mahiru-san," Sumireko proposed.

"Really? That would be awesome!" the older twin said.

"I…I would like that," the younger twin added.

Sumireko gently took the younger twin's hands into hers and kindly look at her.

"Then, you'll be…Mitsumi. What do you think?" Sumireko asked.

"Mitsumi…yeah, I like this…" she said with a soft smile.

"What about me, what about me!?" the older twin exclaimed with hype.

"Um. what about you, indeed…Mahiru-san, would you like to give her a name?"

Banba looked thoughtful for a moment, before a shy smile appeared on her lips.

"What about…Sayo?" Mahiru proposed. "Ah, it's okay if you don't like it, I can always find another one…"

"No, Sayo is fine. I like that," the older twin said with a wide smile.

Both twins then looked at each other.

"Mitsu-chan," the older twin said.

"Sayo onee-san."

And they both giggled happily, much to Sumireko's pleasure. She was glad they liked their new name.

"Hello kiddos!" Shinya suddenly said.

"Oh, Shinya-san. I see that it's night time already," Sumireko said

"Ah, it's Shinya oji-chan," Sayo said cheerfully.

"Oji-chan?" Sumireko asked.

"Yeah, 'cause Shinya is like our nice uncle, while you and Mahiru are like our moms!"

"Yep! I'm gonna be a great uncle! Unlike him…"

"You think of us…as your mothers?" Sumireko reacted.

"Well, yeah. You even give us names! Can I call you oka-sama? It suits you," Sayo said.

"And Mahiru-san…oka-chan," Mitsumi said shyly.

Sumireko smiled, moved by those words.

"Of course you can."

Sumireko was happy. She felt like they were a family. She really wanted to be their mother.

Unfortunately, after that day, Sayo and Mitsumi suddenly stopped coming to their tea house.

* * *

Blood was dripping from Shinya's sledgehammer and Sumireko's cybernetic hands. They killed them all. They killed those people who dared to kidnap their precious twins.

Following Sayo and Mitsumi's disappearance, Sumireko and Banba had investigated. They found out that their orphanage had sold them to a slave market, because of their beauty and how rare they were, white haired twins with one having an heterochromia. The two managed to trace back the slave market, Sumireko pretending to be a potential client, and this is how they got there. Bloodied and determined to save the twins.

"Those bastards, they kept quiet until the end," Shinya said.

"The twins must be here somewhere. We need to find them!" Sumireko exclaimed.

And they both went to look for Sayo and Mitsumi, searching the entire building, until they heard a scream, a child scream.

"It must be them. Let's go!" Sumireko said, as they ran towards where the scream was heard.

it led them to a room. The twins were there…but it wasn't just them.

There was a man on the floor, his head lying in a puddle of blood. It looked like someone had bashed is head with something hard. Sayo was holding a baseball bat, showing her back to them, while Mitsumi was curled up in a corner. Sumireko noticed that there was blood on her and a bloody rock was near her.

"Sayo-chan, Mitsumi-chan…what happened? Are you alright!?" Sumireko asked.

"That voice…oka-sama?" Sayo said as she turned back.

Sumireko was shocked when she saw her face. Sayo's eyes were bleeding and she looked like she couldn't see.

"I'm…not sure what happened. I tried to fight back so the bad man spread something in my eyes and it hurt, and now I can't see! But I knew there was a baseball bat in the room so I managed to grab it and I swung it as much as I could. I think I hit him. Where is he now?"

"He..he is dead," Sumireko replied.

"Whoa, you cracked his head open. Good job kiddo!" Shinya complimented.

Sayo showed a proud smile.

"Yeah! I protected Mitsu-chan!" Sayo declared proudly.

Sumireko approached Mitsumi and gently took her hand, The little girl was shivering in fear. Sumireko helped her to get up and brought her near her older sister, and she hugged them both.

"Girls…I am so sorry. I promise that from now one, I will protect you. I will not let you down again. I will…be your mother," Sumireko declared.

As a response, the twins hugged her back, much to Sumireko's relieve.

They brought Sayo in a hospital and unfortunately, the damage to her eyes was permanent. But with her wealth, Sumireko could have access to cybernetic medicine to heal Sayo, offering her robotic eyes. The people who ran the orphanage were arrested for child traffic, and Sumireko and Banba became officially Sayo and Mitsumi's adoptive parents.

As she watched the twins played in the garden, Sumireko smiled, holding hands with Mahiru. She was glad to have survived all those years just to be able to live happily with her dear lover and their two adorable daughters. For once, life had been good for her, and she intended to fully enjoy it.

* * *

 **That was the last one-shot for this headcanon. This you like it? Don't hesitate to tell me your opinion! If you like it let me know, I might do another fic this the AnR kids. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there! Since you seemed to want a YuriNio chapter, here it is. I actually already made a child for them but I wasn't sure I wanted to include him for this fic. Well, there it is. I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

He looked at what he managed to get today. A wallet full of money. Such a sight should have made anyone smile, but he didn't. He felt nothing. He didn't steal it for his own satisfaction, but out of necessity. He was living on the street, he needed money to survive. And stealing was the best option he came up with.

People were so gullible. All he had to do is pulled out some magic trick to get people's attention and discreetly rob them when they weren't paying attention. It was child's play. Despite doing it only to survive, he did feel some slight amusement by how easily he could trick others. It made him felt like they were beneath him, like he was superior to them. He felt above the law, like he could do anything. This feeling was so empowering.

"You've got some talents, kid. Too bad you're wasting it on pickpocketing."

Instinctively, he hid the wallet and turned back. There was a blonde woman who was smiling at him in a way that seemed kind. But he remained on his guard, ready to run. She saw him stealing, so she was a potential threat. But he was curious to know what she had to say.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" he asked calmly.

"Well, you caught my attention. I noticed your skills. You are someone special, did you know that?"

"Of course I know that. I'm different from others, I'm better than them. But it doesn't tell me who you are and what you want from me."

"Straight to business uh...Well, I'm part of a clan, a clan that look for people with your type of skills. I'm currently the head of this clan, and I think you would be a great addition to my clan. You could become even more powerful if you join me. It would be a way for you to use your talents for a purpose rather than just to survive on the street. Interested?"

The woman's smile seemed more sinister. He could even see her teeth, which were abnormally sharp. That woman too wasn't normal, just like him. She must be among those who were special.

He only stole to survive. If he could have a chance for a better life, he would take it. This clan seemed like a better option than living on the street. It could be a place where he could use his skills more efficiently. It could be a place worthy of his talents.

"I accept," he finally said.

* * *

The blonde woman brought him to a mansion. Quite a luxurious place. It wasn't a place he expected to go, considering the fact he lived on the street most of his life.

"Is this your house?" he asked.

"Well, I'm living here, but it doesn't belong to me. It belongs to her," the woman replied.

He noticed that she slightly blushed. They both went inside the mansion and they headed for a specific room. Inside was a middle-aged woman wearing a suit. Just by looking at her he knew she must be someone important, among the specials. She gave off the vibe of someone who was above others and knew it. She smiled at them when they came into her office.

"Nio-san, I see that you bring a guest. I'm Yuri Meichi, the head of this household. Nice to meet you."

The young boy was confused. She was the boss here? Wasn't it supposed to be that blonde woman, Nio?

"Are you from the clan she told me about?" he asked.

"No, I'm actually from another clan. A clan that in a way, you are already part of," Yuri replied.

This answer left him even more confused.

"You are probably lost right now. This is the woman I serve, my queen. And you will be my heir for my clan. You aren't special for nothing. Not only you have the skills to be part of my clan, you actually share the same blood as my queen. By joining my clan, you'll be linked to both of us, meaning you'll be my perfect successor," Nio explained.

"Usually males in my clan are dispensable, but Nio-san convinced me that you may have more value than initially thought. This is why I agreed to let her take you under her wing, as her heir, and I'll offer my support for your education," Yuri added.

So he was blood-related to that woman, Yuri. No wonder why she had such a superior vibe, they were from the same family. He felt that by her side, he may achieve the power that he deserved. And being the heir of that other woman's clan would surely contribute to it.

"I understand. I want to be part of her clan, I'm the right person to be her heir," he replied.

"Good. Then I'll leave most of your training to Nio-san, I hope you'll be a disciplined child, because she sure wasn't when she was a kid…"

"Y-Yuri-san, please don't tell him that!" Nio exclaimed, embarrassed, before she regained her composure. "Anyway, under my training, you will learn how to be a proper assassin for the Kuzunoha clan. First, you'll need to learn how to smile," Nio said.

So it was an assassin clan. It didn't bother him. He had no issues with killing people, especially if it brought him what he wanted.

"Smile?" he asked.

"Yes, smiling is an excellent tool. It makes people less wary of you and can hide the fact you secretly hate them," Nio replied.

So despite how she looked, Nio wasn't actually a kind person. He was fine with it. He had no moral to begin why.

"Ah, I almost forget. What is your name?" Nio asked.

But before he could answer, the blonde woman talked again.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. You have a new life now, so you'll have a new name."

He didn't even want to protest. He didn't really care in the first place. He had no attachment to his current name, and if having a new one was the price to have this new life, he was fine with it.

"How about...Ah, I know. Tori. Kuzunoha Tori. That will be your name now," Nio said.

Tori...sounds fine to him. That will be his name from now one. Both his "guardians" were smiling, so he decided to give it a try. An awkward smile appeared on his lips, the first one he ever did, and under Nio's training, not the last one.

* * *

 **There will be one last chapter, I let you guess whose child it is going to be ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! This is the last chapter of Little devils, I hope you will like it**.

* * *

It all happened so fast, he wasn't expecting this outcome. Not in those circumstances.

At the hospital, lying in a baby bed was an infant. His. A newborn baby carrying his genes. He only learned today that he was now a father. The mother denied her parental rights over the baby, meaning he was the only parent they had.

It all started when his parents told him he was old enough to get married and have kids. To please the expectation of his parents, Mizorogi had tried to date a woman, but it didn't last long. He stopped seeing her for a while and nine months later, the hospital called him to announce him he was now a father.

"It's a girl," the nurse told him. "Would you like to hold her?"

Mizorogi wasn't sure if it was right. He didn't know what to do. It had been barely an hour he knew he had a child. Was he really ready for that? He didn't have the mother to raise her, he will be a single father. But he felt like he had a responsibility towards her. He was his father after all and she had no one else. It was his duty as a man and a father to take care of her.

"Yes, I would like to," Mizorogi finally replied.

The nurse smiled at him and she went to take the baby, Mizorogi felt nervous. He never held a baby before, let alone his own baby. The nurse approached him with the infant and he opened his arms, ready to hold his child. The nurse gently put the baby into his arms. The baby was so light in his arms, she looked so fragile, yet so pure and innocent. He looked at her sleeping face and a smile appeared on his lips. She was his daughter. She had his hair. Just by looking at her, he knew he wasn't committing a mistake. He was ready to take care of her and raise her, protect her, and make sure she'll be happy and have a good life.

* * *

An unexpected guest came to visit Mizorogi a couple of days later. He remained surprised in the doorframe, gazing at his visitor.

"Well, it's not a way to look at your old senpai after such a long time," Kaiba said with a smirk.

"Kaiba-senpai! What...what are you doing here?"

"Since when do I need a reason to come visit my cute kouhai? It has been years since we haven't seen each other, and I was feeling like seeing you. May I come in?"

It had indeed been years since he hadn't seen is old senpai. Mizorogi appreciated Kaiba, but he also felt weird around him. There was some feeling in his chest when he was looking at Kaiba, and it felt...warm. He wasn't sure what it was, but it wasn't unpleasant. Quite the contrary.

"Y-Yes, of course. Come on in," Mizorogi replied nervously.

He let Kaiba came into his house. The latter looked around, still smirking. Without waiting for Mizorogi, he started to walk around the house, making himself at home. Mizorogi followed him, unsure what to do, and they ended up in the living room. Lying in a baby bed was Mizorogi's daughter. Kaiba stopped when he saw her and turned towards his kouhai.

"Ataru-kun...since when do you have one of those?" Kaiba asked.

"It's...a long story…"

"You're married?"

"No, I..I'm not with the mother anymore. I'm raising her alone."

"Oh, I see," Kaiba said with what seemed to be relief in his voice. "So, my cute kouhai is no longer a virgin uh. How was it? Did you like it?"

Mizorogi immediately blushed, embarrassed.

"It...it was fine, I guess...And it's something private! ...what about you? Did you...with a woman before?"

"Nope. I'm not interested into women to begin with," Kaiba replied.

It took a moment for Mizorogi to understand what it meant and he remained shocked.

"So you...you're…"

"I like men," Kaiba said. "Especially cute ones like you."

Suddenly, it became clear. Kaiba liked him, more than just a friend. Mizorogi wasn't sure how to feel about that. He liked Kaiba too, but he didn't know if his feelings about him were the same.

"So, what's her name?" Kaiba asked.

"Oh, uh, it's Asuka."

"Mizorogi Asuka… I like that. But being a single father can be hard, you sure you'll be able to do that on your own? If you want, I could help you. I'm used to dealing with kids."

"Really? Well, if you propose, I suppose I can accept. I don't have any experience and I want to be sure to be a good father to her. So if you can help me, that would be great, thanks."

"No problem. This way I would have more occasion to spend time with you," Kaiba said with a grin.

Mizorogi blushed at this insinuation. Spending more time with Kaiba...it wasn't an unpleasant idea. He kind of look forward to this. And it was for the best of his daughter. He looked at her fondly, then at Kaiba. He wondered how his relationship with him will evolve and if it was possible for him to share the same feelings as Kaiba.

If so, then it would be good for Asuka. She won't only have one father to take care of her, but two.

* * *

 **This is the end of Little devils. Thanks for reading. Did you enjoy it? Please let me know your thought in a review, and don't forget to check Love riddles who's a sequel of this fic.**


End file.
